L'instant présent
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Midorima avait toujours souhaité devenir l'égal d'Akashi, que ce fût dans le domaine sportif qu'intellectuel mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. La seconde place lui fut de cesse désigner et cela avait fini par en devenir une obsession jusqu'au point où l'idée de se séparer d'Akashi lui était devenu insoutenable.


**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **  
**

 **Pairing:** _MidoAka_

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour à tous ! :D Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un sur Kuroko no Basket donc voici un écris c: Ça fait quelques mois que j'avais cette idée de scénario donc je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu la mettre en place. De plus, le MidoAka n'est pas un couple récurrent donc j'espère parvenir à vous le faire aimer pour ceux qui n'auraient par l'habitude de lire sur eux é.è ou même, de faire découvrir ce pairing aux personnes qui n'avaient même pas remarqué l'existence de ce ship x)_

 _Mais personnellement, j'adore ce pairing et je le trouve tout aussi intéressant que l'AoKise. Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on peut exploiter dans la relation qui relie Midorima et Akashi ; surtout durant la période de Teiko (ou même durant la Winter Cup ou dans KNB Extra Game *w* ). Mais je les trouve très angst par contre :'( un jour, j'écrirais un truc tout fluffy sur eux /o/_

 **Note (2):** _Cet OS se passe durant la période Teiko (best arc ever ahah). Akashi est dans la classe de Momoi ; Midorima et Kuroko sont dans la même classe. Ensuite pour les autres *réfléchit et cherche ses notes qu'elle a malheureusement paumée* euh... il me semble que Aomine est aussi dans la classe d'Akashi et Momoi. Puis pour Kise et Murasakibara... on va dire qu'ils sont encore dans une autre classe séparés. Au pire ce n'est pas très important car leurs présences sont loin d'être majeur (pour ne pas dire quasi-inexistant /PAN/ )._

 **Note (3):** _J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _L'instant présent :_**

— S'il te plaît Momoi.

— Mais Midorin, je ne suis pas sure que ça va plaire à Akashi-kun de savoir que je te divulgue toutes ses notes, même celles quand il était à l'école primaire.

Midorima fit une mine dépitée durant quelques secondes, mais se reprit en se disant mentalement qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il s'entêta à rester dans une salle de classe qui n'était pas la sienne, debout, les bras croisés et devant la table de sa manager.

— S'il te plaît Momoi, répéta-t-il. Je les garderais pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais les afficher.

— Bon d'accord, mais en fait en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas, car ça risquerait de nous retomber dessus.

Elle sortit un énorme classeur de son sac — et Midorima se demanda comment une jeune fille aussi frêle pouvait porter une chose aussi épaisse dans son sac quotidiennement —, puis elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta quelques pages jusqu'à atterrir sur un intercalaire sur lequel était marqué en gros, en lettre capitale et au marqueur rouge : Akashi Seijuro. Elle attrapa ensuite une pochette plastique dans lequel semblait contenir plusieurs feuilles et la tendit à Midorima.

— Voilà, fit-elle. Il y a toutes ses notes depuis l'école primaire jusqu'à maintenant.

Midorima lança un regard déroutant à Momoi.

— Je voulais juste ses notes datant de l'école primaire.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Momoi.

— Je sais Midorin, mais je sais aussi que tu serais revenu quelques jours plus tard pour me dire que tu voudrais aussi ses notes du second trimestre.

À l'entente de cette phrase, il devint rouge vif de la tête au pied et baissa immédiatement le visage. Il ne devait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait raison et que c'était en effet son intention.

— Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il d'une voix peu confiante.

Elle rit.

— Mais bien sûr, je te crois totalement.

— Merci de me croire.

— C'était de l'ironie.

— Ah.

— Fais pas la tête Midorin, si tu veux, je te donnerais sa note du contrôle d'histoire.

— Quel contrôle d'histoire ?

— Nous en avons un dans deux heures.

Midorima se surprit d'envier Momoi, car lui aussi souhaitait être dans la classe d'Akashi. Toutefois, l'idée d'avoir Murasakibara le repoussa légèrement. Il tint plus fermement la précieuse pochette qu'il avait entre ses mains et demanda :

— Comment as-tu fait pour dégoter toutes ses notes ?

Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil et affirma d'une voix fluette.

— Mystère !

— Momoi-san arrive toujours inexplicablement à découvrir nos plus grands secrets, même quand on ne les a jamais révélés.

Midorima sursauta en constatant que Kuroko était à leurs côtés.

— Depuis quand tu es là ?

— Depuis le début.

Le regard noir que lança Midorima à Kuroko le convainquit à être plus précis.

— Depuis que tu supplies Momoi-san pour connaître les notes d'Akashi-kun.

— Je ne supplie pas.

— Tu stalkes Akashi-kun.

— Je ne le stalke pas !

Un doux rire se fit entendre, interrompant la discussion entre les deux collégiens.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Momoi-san ?

— C'est drôle de vous voir vous chamaillez.

— On ne se chamaille pas, répliquèrent-ils synchroniquement bien que leurs tons de voix étaient différents, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère encore plus comique.

— Vous débattez sur l'obsession de Midorin pour Akashi-kun, se corrigea-t-elle.

— Je ne suis pas obsédé, je suis juste intéressé par l'étendue de ses capacités intellectuelles.

— Et de ses capacités culinaires, sportives et…

— Culinaire ? questionna Kuroko en regardant Momoi dans les yeux.

— Oui, Akashi-kun va parfois chez Midorin pour lui apprendre à cuisiner.

— Comment tu sais ça ? s'offusqua Midorima en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son embarras.

— Mystère !

— Je te l'ai expliqué Midorima-kun. Momoi-san est au courant de tout ce qui passe.

Midorima sortit de la salle de classe, fuyant Momoi qui commençait à l'effrayer et rejoignit sa salle de classe, Kuroko sur ses talons. Les deux garçons étaient en effet dans la même classe bien que Midorima ne faisait jamais particulièrement attention à Kuroko étant donné que ce dernier était quasiment transparent. Il espérait d'ailleurs que le joueur fantôme ne fît jamais part à Akashi au sujet des documents échangés entre Momoi et lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Akashi et préférait ne pas le savoir. Il souhaitait juste connaître ses notes, le comprendre davantage, encore plus qu'il n'en savait déjà.

Pour une raison qui lui avait toujours été obscure, Midorima avait envie de tout apprendre sur Akashi, car malgré leur proximité, il était persuadé qu'il était encore loin de le connaître réellement. Des taches d'ombre résidaient toujours et Midorima souhaitait voir plus clair.

Akashi avait des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières, il les maîtrisait toutes sans exception et Midorima l'enviait. Lui aussi rêvait d'être aussi bon au niveau des notes scolaires. Il travaillait donc énormément, mais il se retrouvait toujours derrière Akashi. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la pochette et ressortit les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il les observa une à une et ne fut étrangement pas étonné en constatant que les bonnes notes de son capitaine dataient même de son jeune âge. Il possédait des notes parfaites, des notes inatteignables pour Midorima et cette sensation le fit frissonner. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'irritait — après les bêtises de Murasakibara —, c'était de sentir cet écart entre lui et Akashi. Ses mains se serrèrent contre les feuilles qu'il avait entre ses doigts et la frustration grandit en lui comme un horrible poison qui s'infiltrait dans son corps.

Midorima et Akashi avaient tous les deux des rituels. Des rituels que Midorima ne manquerait jamais, car il avait besoin de le voir — surtout qu'il ne partageait pas la même classe et durant les entraînements, ils n'étaient pas juste uniquement tous les deux ensemble, il y avait leurs coéquipiers — et il voulait profiter de ses moments où ils étaient justes tous les deux, sans que personne ne détruisît ses moments uniques. C'était un sentiment étrange et inexplicable, mais c'était ce qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'un individu les interrompt tous les deux.

— À toi, déclara soudainement Akashi en plongeant brièvement son regard rouge dans celui de Midorima avant de le redescendre sur l'échiquier qui se situait en face d'eux.

Midorima fit bouger sa reine, attendant d'apercevoir l'expression d'Akashi. Il n'était pas très explicite lorsqu'ils jouaient, mais parfois, quand Midorima prenait des décisions étonnantes, Akashi le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres et il le complimentait. C'était juste quelques mots sans aucun sens pour une personne banale, mais Midorima avait sa manière à lui de les interpréter. Il aimait se sentir valoir par Akashi, c'était le meilleur sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Akashi sourit légèrement avant que son sourire ne disparût entièrement.

— Pas mal, commenta-t-il.

À cet instant, Midorima se délecta de sa vue avant de se remettre au sérieux. Il ne devait pas perdre. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était capable de le vaincre, au moins une fois. Il observait alors Akashi, se demandant quelle pièce allait-il bouger et un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que ces moments où ils étaient justes tous les deux allaient bientôt se terminer et il ne voulait pas accepter qu'une telle chose se produisît. Pourtant, il savait que cela allait arriver, ce jour où ils allaient tous les deux se séparer, ce jour où ils prendront des chemins différents, ce jour où ils iront chacun dans leur lycée respectif, ce jour où ils ne se verraient plus autant. Et Midorima eut alors soudainement de tendre sa main et écarter ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrivât. Il voulait _toujours_ être avec Akashi.

— Tu en tires une tête Midorima.

— Je réfléchissais.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi tu réfléchissais ?

Midorima secoua négativement la tête bien que l'idée de ne pas être honnête envers le plus jeune lui déplut. Akashi parut surpris par le geste de son coéquipier, mais n'insista pas et joua enfin. Il déplaça lui aussi sa reine.

— Tu me diras ce qui te tracasse si je gagne.

La phrase d'Akashi semblait sonner comme une question, mais Midorima le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était une affirmation, un ordre du roi. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sa décision de remporter la victoire se renforça davantage. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer la vérité à Akashi, l'idée même l'embarrassa, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son capitaine.

Les deux collégiens poursuivirent donc leur partie. Midorima avait cessé de perdre son temps à contempler chaque détail du visage d'Akashi et garda ses yeux verts rivés sur l'échiquier semblant analyser chaque choix qu'il pouvait faire pour déterminer ce qui lui permettra de décrocher la victoire. Après de nombreux tours et des longues minutes de jeux qui semblaient avoir duré des heures pour Midorima, la partie se finit. Un des rois était tombé.

— Tu as perdu, déclara Akashi.

Il n'avait pas employé cette phrase dans le but de se moquer, mais uniquement pour faire un constat. Après tout, Midorima avait l'habitude de perdre. Il sentait parfois trop inférieur à Akashi et cela l'irritait. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un seul domaine où il le dépassait. Il n'y en avait même aucun.

Alors Midorima fut contraint d'avouer. Il releva enfin son regard vers le haut pour les planter dans ceux d'Akashi et prit tout son courage à demain. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir en regardant ailleurs, il avait besoin de lui prouver qu'il était à sa hauteur malgré la défaite.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé.

Il n'en avait pas la certitude, mais il se doutait que ses joues avaient pris un teint écarlate lorsqu'il s'était décidé à enfin avouer ce qui l'importunait. Akashi avait gardé son regard plongé dans celui de Midorima et resta silencieux durant quelques secondes.

— Dans quel sens ? finit-il par demander. Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, car tu sais que la pause va bientôt se terminer et qu'on sera donc contraint de retourner dans nos classes respectives. Si c'est le cas, je ne peux rien y faire à part te promettre qu'on se reverra à la prochaine pause. Ou alors tu veux qu'on se mette en couple et qu'on ne se sépare jamais ou bien tu veux qu'on reste toujours dans la même équipe ou …

Akashi dériva son écarlate vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir avant de redescendre son regard vers Midorima.

— Ta phrase est trop vaste, il y a trop de possibilités inimaginables. Au plus tard, nous serons séparés par la mort. Je ne sais pas si tu parles dans le long terme ou dans le court terme.

Midorima s'éclaircit la voix et donna plus de précision.

— Après le collège particulièrement.

— Et pourquoi l'idée qu'on aille dans le même collège ne t'effleure pas l'esprit ? interrogea Akashi.

— Car je sais que tu vas déménager à Kyoto alors même si j'aimerais te suivre, je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

— C'est Momoi qui te l'a dit ?

Midorima hocha la tête.

— C'est la vérité. Je vais bien déménager et j'irais très probablement à Rakuzan.

Midorima baissa la tête, il n'avait plus envie d'affronter le regard de son capitaine. Rien n'était éternel après tout. Il le savait très bien. Il sentit soudainement la main d'Akashi posé contre la sienne et se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Akashi prît une telle initiative, lui qui était généralement très peu tactile et qui repoussait toujours les étreintes de Kise.

— Tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda Akashi.

Midorima enleva immédiatement sa main de celle de son capitaine et ne voulut définitivement plus croiser son regard dans la crainte d'être démasqué.

— Pas du tout !

— Regarde-moi Midorima.

Il releva donc son regard à contrecœur et essaya d'adopter un visage neutre pour cacher son embarras.

— J'ai franchement l'impression que tu me mens, fini par dire Akashi. Mais je suppose que ça doit te gêner alors je ne dirais rien.

Midorima garda les lèvres closes, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Je ne suis pas contre pour qu'on se voie en dehors du collège et du club de basket-ball.

— Tu veux dire, quand on sera au lycée.

— Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, mais oui, pourquoi pas ?

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? interrogea Midorima.

— Qu'on peut se voir en dehors du collège, par exemple pendant le week-end.

Midorima ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il eut bien envie de demander à Akashi si lui non plus n'éprouvait pas des sentiments à son égard, mais le courage lui manqua et il se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela sonnait comme un rendez-vous.

Puis sans qu'il ne s'en rendît réellement compte, ce jour fut prévu, et ce fut un week-end comme l'avait prédit Akashi. Midorima ne savait toujours pas si c'était un rendez-vous une sortie entre amis. Il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir la présence des autres membres de la génération des miracles. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à saisir Akashi malgré le temps qu'il passait avec lui. Il y aurait toujours des mystères qui planeraient autour du capitaine de Teiko.

Au départ, il s'était senti étrangement anxieux vis-à-vis de leur premier rendez-vous ou « sorti entre amis », lui même ne trouvait pas les mots pour définir leur entrevue, mais il était également impatient d'y être. Ses deux sentiments s'entremêlaient dans son cœur et il se sentit alors confus. Ce jour tant attendu finit par arriver.

Akashi avait tenu à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans le parc pour une raison obscure, mais Midorima avait accepté — il ne pouvait après tout rien lui refuser. Il était venu en avance de presque une heure, à l'entrée, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Pour une fois, son objet chanceux était une bouillotte et celle-ci rentrait parfaitement dans sa poche. Il pouvait alors se réchauffer malgré le froid ambiant et ses joues qui commençaient à se glacer. Son visage était la seule partie non couverte contre le froid et il eut le regret de ne pas avoir pris de cagoule bien qu'en réalité, il ne l'aurait jamais mise s'il en avait une. Premièrement, car il aurait eu un problème à cause de ses lunettes et deuxièmement, il était persuadé qu'Akashi n'aurait pas apprécié. Alors il attendit calmement dans le froid jusqu'à retrouver une chevelure rouge feu parmi la foule qui se baladait.

Toutefois, il fut surpris de constater que ladite chevelure rouge sortit d'une voiture de luxe et ne se promenait pas dans la rue comme les autres personnes présentes. Akashi vit d'ailleurs immédiatement Midorima et se dirigea vers lui. Akashi portait un manteau blanc qui lui allait à merveille selon Midorima et il portait autour du cou, une épaisse écharpe verte. Midorima se surprit de penser que cela lui allait à ravis, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de le saluer. En constatant qu'Akashi ne bougeait plus non plus depuis qu'il était arrivé à la hauteur de Midorima, ce dernier s'inquiéta.

— On attend encore des gens ?

Midorima faisait bien évidemment référence à la génération des miracles et il espérait secrètement qu'ils ne viendraient pas.

— Non. On se voit juste tous les deux.

Puis il rentra dans le parc, laissant Midorima derrière. Cela sonnait donc vraiment comme un rendez-vous. Mais il ne dit rien au sujet de ses pensées et se contenta de suivre Akashi.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu venir au parc ? demanda Midorima dans le but d'engager la conversation.

Les silences qu'il y avait parfois entre les deux amis étaient loin d'être pensant ou quoique ce fût, mais Midorima voulait rendre ce « rendez-vous » vivant. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude des silences, surtout lorsqu'ils jouaient aux échecs ou shogi ou tout autre jeu.

— Tu comprendras.

Akashi continua sa marche et Midorima le suivit comme à son habitude. Il fut en revanche étonné lorsque son capitaine s'arrêta devant le terrain de jeu pour les enfants. Il n'y avait certes quasiment aucun enfant, excepté un petit garçon qui faisait du toboggan tandis que ses parents étaient assis sur un banc, sans doute pour le surveiller.

Puis sans plus tarder, Akashi se dirigea vers les balançoires et s'assit.

— Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire, déclara-t-il. Et j'ai toujours pensé que ça devait être amusant.

Cela ne se voyait pas particulièrement, mais Midorima le connaissait assez bien pour comprendre que cela faisait plaisir au concerné. Son ton de voix était devenu plus doux et Midorima se rendit alors compte à quel point Akashi pouvait parfois devenir enfantin bien que cela était très rare. Il devait sans doute être le seul à l'avoir vu ainsi. Akashi prenait toujours le soin de conserver son image auprès des autres, il se laissait aller uniquement en la présence de Midorima.

Akashi se balança doucement sur la balançoire et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était pour Midorima un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, il avait l'impression de rencontrer un autre Akashi, de le découvrir encore plus et cela le rendait étrangement heureux. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup son capitaine, peut-être bien plus que la norme.

Le voir ainsi aussi vulnérable, rendait ce côté d'Akashi encore plus intéressant. Midorima prit alors place sur la place qui se trouvait près de celle de son capitaine et il se balança légèrement à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à une balançoire. À l'époque, il était tellement petit que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol, c'était ses parents qui le poussaient. Tandis qu'Akashi n'avait jamais l'occasion de prendre part à ce genre de jeu et Midorima connaissait les raisons, il savait que ses parents étaient très à dos sur son éducation et ses études, et ils lui avaient inculpés dès son plus jeune âge. Sa mère lui accordait parfois du temps pour s'amuser, mais ce n'était pas en revanche le cas de son père. C'était sans doute ses raisons qui rendaient Akashi aussi fort à l'image de ce que souhaitait son père, mais également fragile, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se pencher sur ses jeux d'enfants. Midorima éprouva de la tristesse pour son ami, il voulait vraiment le voir heureux.

— Pourquoi tu tires encore la tête Midorima ? Je voulais qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour que tu puisses converser des souvenirs de nous deux et ne pas regretter une fois qu'on sera séparé.

— Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi.

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ça ne t'amuse peut-être pas de t'asseoir sur une balançoire, c'est pour les enfants après tout. On peut partir si tu veux.

— Non, je veux…

Midorima ne voulut pas terminer sa phrase et il continua à se balancer.

— J'aime bien, ça me fait rappeler à mes souvenirs d'enfance.

— Raconte-moi tes souvenirs d'enfance, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as vécu, car pour ma part, je n'ai rien d'amusant.

Midorima lui raconta alors ses histoires. Les plus amusantes furent celles qui concernaient sa petite sœur, car une fois que cette dernière était arrivée dans le monde de Shintaro, sa vie avait commencé à changer. Il se comportait comme un grand frère protecteur, mais il était à la fois agacé par les bêtises qu'elle faisait à l'époque. Les anecdotes les plus amusantes faisaient sourire Midorima et il était alors heureux de parvenir à faire apparaître ce sourire sincère. C'était tellement rare alors il profita de l'instant présent du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Akashi tenta à son tour de raconter son enfance, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose et il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler lorsque c'était lié à son père. Il racontait uniquement des histoires qui concernaient sa mère.

— Mes histoires ne sont pas aussi amusantes que les tiennes, constata Akashi.

— Mais tu as quand même des bons souvenirs.

— C'est vrai. Je crois que j'apprécie vraiment de passer du temps avec toi. J'aime bien quand il y a les autres membres de Teiko, mais ils sont parfois trop dissipés. Surtout Aomine et Kise. N'en parlons pas quand il y a Kuroko, parce que les deux autres deviennent encore plus stupides.

— Ils sont toujours stupides, répondit Midorima.

— Tu es celui que je préfère de l'équipe, lui avoua Akashi en souriant.

Midorima était persuadé que son teint était à cet instant aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Akashi, mais il garda son regard accroché à celui du plus jeune et répondit :

— Tu es aussi celui que je préfère.

— Je le sais.

Et le sourire d'Akashi devint alors taquin bien qu'il disparût assez rapidement par la suite.

— On y va ? demanda Akashi. Il fait froid, je te paie un chocolat chaud.

— D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui paierai.

Les deux collégiens quittèrent le parc, marchant tous les deux côtes à côtes et affrontant le froid de l'hiver ensemble.

— Tu n'as pas de gant Akashi ?

Le concerné répondit négativement. Il gardait ses deux mains dans ses poches, mais semblait tout de même avoir froid. Ce qui était normal, car même Midorima avait froid malgré son écharpe et sa superbe bouillotte. Toutefois, il prit une initiative qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir avoir. Il avait doucement attrapé la main d'Akashi pour la mettre dans sa poche, celle qui contenait la bouillotte. Il s'était contenté d'expliquer son geste par un :

— Pour que tu aies moins froid.

Et Akashi avait à nouveau souri et il avait entremêlé ses doigts avec ceux de Midorima, la bouillotte collée à leurs deux mains.

— Tu dois être vraiment être très amoureux de moi.

— Pas du tout, répliqua Midorima.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne rejeta pas la main de son capitaine, bien au contraire, il serra davantage sa prise. Des souvenirs comme ceux-là, Midorima savait qu'il devait les chérir. Les occasions seront à l'avenir très rares. Alors il profita de l'instant présent, et surtout de la présence d'Akashi.

Depuis ce rendez-vous, et il était désormais certain que ces mots étaient appropriés, il voulait découvrir Akashi. Le connaître encore plus qu'il ne le connaissait déjà, découvrir des facettes dont il était le seul à le voir, car il aimait se sentir privilégié.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient justes tous les deux dans la salle de musique, Midorima aimait voir Akashi jouait d'un instrument. Il était tellement parfait et maîtrisait à la perfection les morceaux qu'il interprétait. Cela leur arrivaient d'être assis devant le même piano et jouer une partition à quatre mains. Il se sentait proche d'Akashi, presque à sa hauteur. Sa manière de jouer était loin d'être parfaite, mais Midorima s'entraîner beaucoup et il aimait énormément jouer du piano.

Cependant, ce qu'il aimait plus, c'était ces moments où il jouait au piano tandis qu'Akashi l'accompagnait au violon. Il partageait une même chanson et Midorima se sentait flotter dans un autre monde. Seule la musique qui ressortait de leurs instruments se faisait entendre et il se sentait capable de tout. Alors, il laissait ses mains se guider sur les touches pendant que son regard émeraude contemplait la silhouette d'Akashi qui jouait du piano. Ce dernier était toujours très concentré sur son violon, semblant ne faire qu'un avec l'instrument. Midorima avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir les sentiments qui envahissaient Akashi derrière la musique et c'était ce qu'il aimait durant ces moments où ils étaient justes tous les deux.

Akashi semblait être la perfection incarnée et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se séparer de lui. Il avait envie de continuer à vivre ces moments, mais la fin n'allait pas tarder, il en était conscient. S'il devait choisir un moment pour arrêter le temps, la choix n'allait pas être difficile.

Midorima aimait aussi beaucoup ces moments où Akashi se mettait à chanter. Ce n'était pas souvent, c'était même très rare, mais cela arrivait. Quand Midorima jouait du piano, Akashi chantonnait sans pour autant jouer le moindre instrument et Midorima adorait entendre sa voix. Elle était belle, douce, tellement parfaite qu'il avait envie de l'enfermer et la garder pour lui seul. Akashi ne chantait que pour lui et Midorima le savait très bien. Parfois, il avait lui aussi envie de chanter pour la mélanger à celle de son capitaine, mais il ne le faisait pas, car il n'avait pas envie de salir ces moments.

Il connaissait ses capacités en chant, car Kise les emmenait souvent dans des karaokés. Quand il chantait, il était loin d'être brillant à l'inverse de Kise, Akashi et Momoi qui avaient toujours les meilleurs scores. Midorima restait certes meilleur que Murasakibara, mais ce n'était pas difficile. Murasakibara chantait toujours en mastiquant ses friandises et il ne faisait jamais non plus l'effort d'articuler.

De toute façon, Akashi était celui qui chantait le mieux selon Midorima. Il aimait l'admirer quand il chantait, il aimait vraiment contempler chaque détail sur son visage. Observer ses iris rouges peu communs et sa chevelure. Il avait très souvent envie d'y glisser ses doigts, mais il avait rarement eu l'occasion pour le faire. Il aimait fixer ses lèvres qui se mouvaient. Il aimait vraiment le regarder. Akashi était un être parfait malgré sa taille, mais ceci n'était pas un problème pour Midorima. Il avait des traits bien dessinés et Midorima ne voulait jamais le quitter, il voulait continuer à être à ses côtés et pouvoir le voir, car Akashi avait pris une place à un peu trop large dans ses pensées.

Le temps avait continué à s'écouler et Midorima passait ses derniers jours au collège. Akashi allait bientôt déménager et aller à Rakuzan. Après leur énième victoire, Midorima savait que même si Akashi était resté à Tokyo, ils n'auraient pas pu se rendre dans le même établissement. Ils avaient besoin de prendre des chemins différents pour s'affronter à nouveau et découvrir le meilleur. Leurs forces avaient évolué et leur jeu d'équipe était inexistant. Midorima voulait être le meilleur alors il avait accepté ce défi, et de plus, il irait à Shutoku. En revanche, il avait conservé tous ses souvenirs et il ne les oublierait pas, même les plus douloureux. Il avait bien aimé jouer en équipe avec tous les autres, s'entraîner avec la génération des miracles, mais désormais, cela allait changer. Dans quelques jours, ils quitteront définitivement Teiko et rendraient le maillot.

Avant de se quitter, Akashi avait tenu à faire une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Malgré les années et les nombreuses parties qu'il avait disputées, Midorima n'était jamais parvenu à gagner. Cependant, il lui avait promis qu'un jour, il lui volerait la victoire. Akashi avait acquiescé, attendant ce moment avec impatience. Même en donnant tout ce qu'il avait, Midorima avait perdu à nouveau. C'était leur dernière partie dans l'enceinte du collège, il se sentit déçu, mais gardait l'espoir de prendre un jour sa revanche.

Akashi avait pris une des pièces entre ses doigts et l'observa calmement. C'était le roi de Midorima.

— J'ai bien aimé toutes ses parties que nous avons faites depuis le début.

Midorima hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Nous sommes séparés par l'établissement et la distance, mais nous pouvons toujours nous voir, poursuivit Akashi. Si tu le veux, évidemment.

— Bien sûr que je le veux.

— Par contre, tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es amoureux de moi ?

— Non, je ne suis pas amoureux !

Il détourna comme à son habitude le regard lorsqu'il était troublé. Akashi ne dit rien, il sourit simplement bien que son sourire s'évapora tel un amas de fumée. Il reposa la pièce du roi et ancra son regard rubis dans celui absinthe de Midorima.

— Tu étais un bon joueur.

Midorima ne semblait pas partager cet avis, car il répliqua :

— Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir. Je n'ai cessé d'enchaîner les défaites contre toi.

— Je sais, mais malgré tout, j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec toi. Je ne m'en suis jamais lassé, car tu es une personne très intéressante aux échecs et à tous les autres jeux que nous avons faits.

— Je suppose que c'est un compliment alors merci.

— De rien. Il n'y pas que ton jeu qui est intéressant, toi aussi tu l'es. J'ai bien aimé te découvrir durant toutes ses années.

— Je partage ce sentiment à ton égard.

— Tu n'es pas trop triste pour notre séparation ? demanda Akashi d'une voix douce.

— Non.

— Tu me mens encore.

Midorima ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il était triste. Akashi le savait très bien. Il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.

— Je sais que tu demandais souvent à Momoi des nouvelles sur moi comme mes notes ou la date de mon anniversaire ou le nom de mon cheval (1).

— C'est juste, car je te trouve intéressant, c'est tout.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Akashi se mit à rire. C'était un rire doux, léger et furtif comme une brise de vent qui lui caressait les cheveux.

— Midorima, tu continues toujours à me mentir. Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais bien que je suis absolu.

— Moi aussi je deviendrais absolu un jour.

— Hm… je crois que tu vas vraiment me manquer.

* * *

 _(1) Akashi a un cheval, car il fait de l'équitation. J'avais lu quelque part comme quoi l'équitation était une des activités qu'il pratiquait._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :3_


End file.
